


HalloSheen: Room 7 Fic

by SheenCon



Category: Good Omens, Masters of Sex, Twilight, Underworld (Movies), the good fight - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenCon/pseuds/SheenCon
Summary: This was created during a round robin session for HalloSheen!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	HalloSheen: Room 7 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> Michael Sheen and the gang were riding in their Mystery MaSheen on their way to the Annual Cardiff Curly Beard Competition of 2020. Suddenly, the Mystery MaSheen broke down in front of a haunted house. Their cell phones ran out of battery from lurking on twitter for too long. They decided to enter the house to use their landline. When they entered, there was a chill in the air and a disembodied “Baaaaaaaa....” made them shiver with fear. Tales of the weresheep were well known in these parts, told to young children on cold October nights like this. Michael Sheen and the gang decided that the best thing to do was to split up and solve the mystery behind the mysterious weresheep...and eventually get back to that beard competition.

Michael sheen and the gang slowly roll to a stop outside some spooky woods as their Mystery MaSheen shuts down. They all decide to get out of the van and as they do so Aziraphale concerningly exclaims “Jinkies this is NOT tikicty boo!”. The gang start to make their way through the woods in hopes of finding help and suddenly as they round a corner they stumble upon Jack the tree knot. Jack the tree knot extends his branches to block the path and with a booming voice says “GET YOUR PUNK ASS OUTA THESE WOODS”. Michael Sheen jumps back in surprise as the rest of the gang flinch with fear. Roland slowly creeps out from behind Bill and approaches the tree with a sense of curiosity. As he inspects the somewhat magic tree he says “you know… Im strangely keen about this odd tree”. “MY NAME IS JACK THE TREE KNOT” Replies the tree, “I APPEAR ONCE A YEAR WHEN IT IS HALLOWEENY MICHAEL SHEENY TIME”. “excuse me mr jack the tree sir….. may we please pass through? We broke down on the side of the road and we are in DIRE need of some assistance” Replies Aziraphale timidly. “YOU MAY PASS ON ONE CONDITION” exclaims Jack. “YOU MUST LISTEN TO AND SPONSOR MY NEW PODCAST ‘THE INEFFABLE PODCAST’”. “We don’t have any money for a sponsorship, but we have these scrumptious bananas that might tickle your fancy” Says Aziraphale. Aziraphle snaps his fingers and a large pile of bananas drop from the sky and land in front of jack. Roland snatches a banana from the pile and instantly tries to smoke it like a cigarette. A bananarette. Jack observes the pile and hums in response. “HMMM YOU HAVE PLEASED ME. DOWN THE PATH THERE IS A SMALL TYBACH. IT IS MY SHRINE AND YOU MAY DELIVER THEM THERE AND CONTINUE ON YOUR WAY”. “Oh thank you VERY much mr. Jack” Says Michael. As the gang starts to make their way down the path, Bill stops and turns back to face Jack; “I’ve never met a tree quite like you, I would love to study you someday. May I take a picture with you and use it as my profile picture?”. “I ALREADY HAVE A FAN, HOW NICE” says jack as they take a picture together. 

The gang mosey on down the path leaving a trail of bananas as they drop from the pile, shivering from the cold. The wind blows chilly on this dark October night, many strange noises are echoing the woods, as they walk Aziraphale clutches a vile of holy water close to his chest and whispers prayers of the lord under his breath. A strong gust of wind blows michaels white curl into his eyes and he stops momentarily to fix his hair. Lucien stares at michaels messy hair and exclaims “Michael, what has happened to your hair?”. “Its this bloody wind, lets keep moving”. As the gang stands still they hear a noise alarmingly close by. “BAAAAAAAAAA” they hear coming from within the shadows of the woods. They all freeze out of fear, paralyzed. “What…what was that?” Asks Lucien. “It.. was probably just the wind… you know how forests can be haha…” Says Michael with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. “I don’t know what sort of forests you lurk in, but I’ve never heard one go baaaaaaa before..” says Bill, mockingly. The gang hesitantly resumes their journey; however, they can’t shake the feeling that they’re being followed. Suddenly, out of the shadows a dark figure creeps forward. A large sheep-like creature emerges and stands 10ft in front of the group, once again, blocking their path to help. “Is that a fucking sheep?” questions Bill. “I’ve lived here long enough to know that is NOT a sheep of my country” Says Michael, alarmed and confused. The strange sheep slowly circles the huddled-up group in a predatory manner, making eye contact with each individual. As he returns to the front of the gang, he emits a strange laugh. It almost sounded like… Aro from Twilight. “I know that’s a sheep but did that sound like Aro’s laugh to anyone else?” Questions Lucien. “Don’t be daft, its just a rabid sheep, probably mutated from some strange substance” Says Bill to Lucien. As Lucien so confidently exclaims his theory, the ‘weresheep’s’ form starts to shift. Now standing before them is none other than Aro himself. “I fuckin knew it” Lucien mumbles in Bills direction, who is now standing very still with a VERY shocked look on his face. Aro, now fully transformed, eyes the gang and lets out a sinister laugh, much like the one they heard before. “Well well well… if it isn’t Michael sheen and the Mystery gang” Aro chuckles, “you sure are a long way from home on such a frightening night…”. “What do you want Aro?” Snarls Michael. “Don’t act so naïve Michael, you know what I want and after all these years I’m FINALLY going to get it. You won’t win this time” says Aro. For years Aro has been trying to recruit Michael into his weresheep vampire satanic cult, but fails every time. Out of fear Aziraphale takes his vile of holy water and chucks it at Aro with a grunt. It misses. “Aziraphale you dumbass holy water wont do shit” says Lucien. “I panicked”, says Aziraphale as he looks at the ground and shyly takes a step back. “I don’t suppose any of you have any Wooden stakes or Silver bullets?” Asks Roland. Bill slowly raises a banana and says “I got this banana?”. Everyone ignores him. “Oh Aro, so confident tonight aren’t we. You should know by now that I am ALWAYS prepared”, Michael reaches up to his beard, you might think to stroke it longingly as he gazes into the distance, however when he lowers his hand a large flaming sword comes with it. Aro’s eye twitches in anger and lets out a deep ‘baaaaaaaaa’. Suddenly Aro launces at Michael, once again in his weresheep form. Michael is startled and staggers backwards as Aro leaves a claw mark down his chest, but instantly regains his balance and raises his sword for battle. Flames ignite the sword and everyone near can feel the intensity of the heat that it radiates. Michael doesn’t hesitate to jump into action as he swings his flaming sword at the waresheep. The flames scorch aro’s wool, leaving a vulnerable weak spot open. As Aro recoils in pain he crashes to the ground, slipping on one of Rolands Banana Peels. “And they say Banana Peels are the worst thing to get in mario kart…” says Roland cockily. Bill rushes over and pins Aro to the ground who slowly transforms back to his human form. The gang surround Aro and Michael steps forward. “Not this time Aro, not this time” he says, tucking his flaming sword back into his beard. “I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn’t for you meddling Sheens” Snarls Aro. 

The gang release Aro on the condition that he SWEARS on satan to never come near them or these woods ever again. With a deed well done they finish their journey to the Tybach, leave the bananas as an offering to Jack the Tree, get gas when aziraphale realizes he could have miracled a full tank at any given point and avoided this whole situation, and return to their vehicle. Now back safe and sound in the Mystery MaSheen, they continue their much-anticipated trip to the annual Cardiff Curley Beard contest of 2020. As the gang drive off a defeated ‘baaaaaaaa’ can be heard from the depths of the woods.


End file.
